


To Please Daddy 如何取悅爹地

by jls20011425



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sub Eggsy, coming without orgasm, ruined orgasm, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy爹地所求甚多，但總會得償所願，只要能夠取悅他的爹地，一切都值得。總是如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please Daddy 如何取悅爹地

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Please Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862652) by [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica). 



> 授權：

　　「Eggsy。醒醒，Eggsy。」Harry說，坐在Eggsy床邊輕輕拍了拍他的臉頰。

　　「嗯唔。我醒著，爹地。」Eggsy有氣無力咕噥道。他張開眼睛，扯了扯仍然綁著他手腕的束縛。Harry幾乎折騰了他一整晚，一次又一次將他帶到高潮邊綠卻始終不讓他釋放。去到某刻他終於暈過去了，Harry肯定是之後讓他睡了一小會。

　　Eggsy呻吟出聲，意識到自己仍然硬著，又或者再次硬了，他不確定。「這就對了，寵物。稍微休息後感覺好一點了嗎？」

　　「爹地。」Eggsy哀求道，「讓我射，求你了？求你了？你讓我做什麼我都會做。我一直很乖，對不？」

　　「你一直為我表現很乖，甜心，但我還想要多一點。你可以為爹地做到這件事，對嗎？」Harry道，彎身在Eggsy唇上印下綿長一吻，他的手同時滑上Eggsy大腿內側。Harry的手指推向後穴塞子，讓它短短壓上他前列腺時Eggsy猛地一縮。然而他不能射，無論他有多麼想，他陰莖上緊緊的環確保了這一點。他不能射，直至爹地允許。

　　「來，讓我們除下這些。」Harry說道，解開Eggsy手腕上粗重的手銬。「你覺得你可以為我跪下來嗎？」

　　「應，應該行吧，爹地。」Eggsy回答。他感覺虛弱又疲憊，但仍然想取悅他的爹地，想不惜一切代價為自己掙來高潮。

　　「很好。那麼過來吧，就在床邊，地毯上面。」

　　Harry幫助Eggsy撐起發抖的四肢，從床上起來跪到地上。然後又是一副手銬，這次將Eggsy雙手禁錮於身後。當Harry雙手穿過他的頭髮，他晃了晃，為了迎上Harry的觸碰幾乎失去平衡。神啊，他想要。他好想要。經過一切，單是Harry在這裡、Harry喜歡就摸摸他，已令Eggsy所思所想盡是縈繞於此。

　　「為爹地張開嘴。」Harry說完走到Eggsy面前，撫了撫自己粗大的陰莖。

　　Eggsy張嘴，呻吟，隨著Harry推了進去，他雙眼緊閉，嘴角被撐到一陣刺痛。他需要做的僅僅是保持直立，努力呼吸，他爹地喜歡用他的嘴，雙手按著Eggsy的頭抽插進出。唾液滴落Eggsy的下巴，但不重要。他雙膝開始酸痛，但不重要。重要的只是他的爹地發出愉悅的呻吟，那聲「真棒，寵物」以及「天，你這張嘴」。

　　只要堅持多一會他就會得到，他的爹地總會給他。在此期間，他爹地就在他身邊，觸碰他，真實、鮮活、 _在旁_ 。

　　Harry從他嘴中拔出，Eggsy睜開眼睛抬頭看著他。「嗯哼，哈囉寵物。以為你走神了。讓我們再把你弄到床上去。」Harry道，抹去Eggsy下巴的唾液。

　　這次Harry讓他臉朝下，雙膝分開，屁股撅起。他上了床來到他身後，拔出塞子，迅速將自己的陰莖埋進Eggsy，再次將他填滿。「爹地。」Eggsy呻吟出聲，「求你了爹地。」天啊，被爹地填滿的感覺好棒。他開始律動時甚至感覺更棒了。是極樂。也是痛苦。Eggsy好想射，他裡面現在真的痛了。無異於折磨。

　　Eggsy一聲嗚咽——Harry一把抓過連著手銬的鐵鍊，將他肩膀扯向後，讓他胸膛抬離床面，他爹地開始又快又狠地操他。肉體碰撞肉體的聲音伴隨他爹地的呻吟填滿整個房間。「你的感覺真棒，寵物。」他的爹地低哼，「這麼熱，還是這麼緊，即使已經用塞子撐了一整夜，即使我已經操了你足足兩次。」

　　「爹地。」Eggsy抽泣道。「求你了，好……好痛。」

　　「嗯哼。」Harry哼道，將Eggsy拉到胸前，Eggsy雙臂就夾在兩人之間。「我猜也是，寵物。」Harry說著伸手摸上Eggsy抽動發痛的陰莖。「我敢打賭你渴望至極，對不？」他補充道，淺淺插入Eggsy同時撫摸著他。「我敢打賭你 _好想_ 要。」

　　「我是，我是啊爹地，求你了！」Eggsy乞求道，在爹地雙手下顫抖，感覺再也受不了，幾乎快要瘋了。

　　「你認為你表現乖巧到應該得到獎賞嗎？」Harry在Eggsy耳朵舔下一道水痕，仍然操著他，用手穩穩、牢牢套弄著他。

　　「是啊，爹地，操，求你了！我一直都好乖。為了爹地你好乖！」Eggsy喊道，意識到自己眼下真的在哭了，淚水流過他的臉頰，從下巴滴落床單。

　　「你說得對，寵物，你 _一直_ 很乖。」Harry道，突然停了下來，將Eggsy推回床面。他解開手銬，扔到一旁，才拔了出來，踏下了床。

　　Eggsy為損失哀號出聲，將臉埋到床上，直至Harry將他翻過來，抓住他的腳踝拖過床上，直至來到床沿。「好了。」Harry說，舉起Eggsy腳踝放上自己肩膀。「現在我就看得到你漂亮的臉了。」一下用力插入Harry又滑了進去，Eggsy弓身迎上。

　　「看看你這副樣子。」Harry說，幾乎將Eggsy對撍起來，又開始操進他。「看看你有多渴求爹地。有多想要。」

　　Eggsy緊緊攥著床邊，又是呻吟又是哭叫，他臉頰被淚水打濕，感覺被他爹地填得滿滿當當。他想乞求更多，卻仿佛說不出話來，像是他能發出的聲音唯有現在喉頭的低吟。他甚至難以睜開眼抬頭看著他爹地，即使他想。痛楚與快感交雜迅速貫穿他的身體，癱瘓了他，他感覺全身被火燒似的。

　　「你準備好了嗎，寵物?」Harry問，手伸到Eggsy陰莖底部的環上。Eggsy甚至無法回答，只有一聲嗚咽，一下點頭，他已被潮水吞沒，早早，早早準備好射出來。現在他幾乎害怕了。怎麼可能有什麼可以滿足整夜被不斷被推往高潮邊綠卻每次都遭到遏止的他。

　　再沒有任何警告，Harry拉動環上的快懈，迅速套弄Eggsy的陰莖，同時狠狠推進他。Eggsy好一段時間全身緊繃，倒抽一口氣，手指重重陷進床單用力得開始抽筋。「爹地！」他尖叫，喉嚨捏緊，高潮開始從腹部每一寸湧出。他陰莖不住抽動，感覺到自己的精液濺上胸膛，一片純粹雪白的幸福籠罩了他。

　　他遙遠聽見爹地低哼，仍然感受到他在他裡面，還有被填滿的濕濡感覺，然而Eggsy正於遙遠彼方陷入自己神經脈衝深深處，整個世界一無所有唯有 _感覺_ ，一無所有唯有爹地終於讓他射的甜美歡愉。浪湧而來，淹沒世界，很快就吞噬了他。

　　不過片刻他就醒了過來，爹地凝視著他面帶微笑。「噢，Eggsy，你真是爹地完美的男孩。」他說。「待在這裡，寵物，我去放洗澡水。」

　　Eggsy無法回答，即使他想。他渾身癱軟疲倦，喉嚨刺痛。粗暴，但是美妙，現在爹地就會替他洗澡，照顧他稱讚他上好幾天，直至他覺得他又可以為他做任何事了。

　　他爹地一分鐘後回來了，扶著Eggsy坐起身喝杯水，用濕布為他稍作擦拭。「好了，甜心。」Harry在Eggsy飲完水後道。他將玻璃杯放到床頭櫃，然後一隻手摟住Eggsy背部，另一隻環在他雙膝下，將Eggsy從床上抱起，輕鬆得仿佛他輕盈如羽。Eggsy雙手環著Harry的頸，鼻子蹭著他的肩膀，任爹地帶他去洗澡。

　　Harry將Eggsy放進滿滿的浴缸，冒著蒸氣的熱水晃晃蕩蕩危險得快要溢出邊綠。當熱水碰上柔嫩的臀瓣和擦破皮的手腕，Eggsy發出了嘶嘶聲，但轉眼就適應，安頓下來背靠浴缸。

　　「好了，寵物。」Harry坐在浴缸旁邊的小板凳哼聲道。很快Harry的雙手開始流連Eggsy溫暖的肌膚，愛撫他的胸膛，擦拭他的乳尖，落到他的臀部，他疲軟的陰莖。在爹地觸碰之下Eggsy感到疲乏、舒服、昏昏欲睡。水溫也熱得舒適。此刻一切都那麼完美。

　　爹地捧起他雙球，在手中搓揉，同時沿著Eggsy下巴印下親吻，Eggsy輕輕呻吟出聲。「你為我表現得真乖。」Harry低聲道。「為爹地跪下。」

　　Eggsy抬頭睜大雙眼有點恐懼地看著爹地。他不是認真的，對吧？他以為他們做完了。通常洗澡就代表他們完事了。

　　Harry露出掠奪者的笑容：「照做，Eggsy。」

　　Eggsy顫抖著吸了口氣，撐起自己跪了下來。他爹地指示他轉過身趴在浴缸邊，他赤裸裸被用過多次的臀部凌空水邊。爹地粗暴分開他的臀瓣之際他開始啜泣。

　　「淫蕩的男孩。」Harry聲道，將兩根手指推進Eggsy裡面。Eggsy縮了縮，痛得呻吟出聲，抓著浴缸邊。他 _又酸又痛_ 。他感覺到爹地的精液漏了出來，從他大腿內側滴入水中。「我們得把你清潔乾淨。」Harry說，開始按壓Eggsy的前列腺，手指以緩慢穩定的節奏抽送。

　　Eggsy哭叫出來，感覺自己又再變硬，他的身體背叛了他。「爹、爹地，太多了。好痛。」他抽抽搭搭道。

　　「我知道，寵物。」Harry咂聲道，手指繼續侵犯。Eggsy什麼也做不了，只能緊緊抓著浴缸承受一切。他知道爹地在做什麼，這對他來說不會是件愉快的事。

　　「求求你不要。」Eggsy哭求道。「你說我很乖的。你、你說——」Eggsy的聲音被一下抽泣打斷。他的陰莖已經不斷漏出汁液，隨著爹地在他體內摩擦進出，腺液從他根部滴落浴缸。

　　「你想讓爹地開心，對不，寵物？」Harry平靜地問，空著的手裹上Eggsy勃起，伴隨手指穩定有力的動作撫弄著他。

　　「我……當然，爹地。」Eggsy說，心中矛盾不已。他想讓爹地開心勝過一切，但為什麼爹地想 _這樣做_ ？

　　「那你就為我做這件事。我知道怎樣做對你最好，所以讓爹地照顧你就可以了。」

　　Eggsy呻吟了一聲，額頭貼上浴缸邊。他無法與爹地爭辯。他知道爹地愛他，會照顧他，自從他死裡逃生他就清楚知道。自此以後他就很難對他說不。倒不是說Eggsy想過說不。

　　「這就對了，寵物，很好，放鬆自己就行，沒事的。」Harry安撫道，雙手都在Eggsy身上活動。

　　「我不……不想要，爹地。」Eggsy哀叫，全身都開始發抖。

　　「做個乖男孩，Eggsy。別讓爹地失望。」

　　滾燙的淚水開始沿著Eggsy臉頰灼燒流下，高潮於腹部凝聚，但他知道他永遠不會得到。可是他如今什麼也做不了，爹地這樣觸碰著他。他漏出太多汁液，周圍的水都染成奶白色。Eggsy好想停，好想射，想要任何東西勝過接下來會發生的事。

　　Eggsy強烈哆嗦，呼吸哽咽。只要多一點點，如果爹地再摸多他一會一切就好了，然而沒有。正當Eggsy感覺到第一波高潮熾熱脈動，爹地就停止撫摸他，抽出手指，什麼也不給Eggsy。Eggsy哭了，泣不成聲，因為一股股白濁噴濺水中，他卻什麼也感覺不到。沒有快感，沒有高潮，他被剝奪了一切，只有精液從身體射出，正如他爹地所願。

　　Eggsy發著抖，不停啜泣、哭鼻子、抽抽搭搭，嘗試呼吸時發出水聲。他甚至沒有注意到爹地已經排空浴缸，直至他又放滿了新鮮的熱水。Eggsy努力停止哭泣，卻徒勞無功。「爹、爹地！」他號啕大哭，直至爹地爬進浴缸，拉他過來，親吻他濕漉漉的臉頰。

　　「噓，寵物，沒事的。」Harry溫柔道，撫摸著Eggsy的頭髮。「真是乖男孩，Eggsy。你做得很好。你不覺得現在好受點了嗎？」

　　「才、才不，」Eggsy抽了抽鼻子。他感覺空虛又沮喪，好想觸碰自己讓自己射，即使他的嘗試大概只會換來痛楚。

　　「嗯，你會的，甜心。」Harry微笑，穩坐浴缸，讓Eggsy的頭枕上他胸膛。「你相信我，對嗎？」

　　「當然，爹地。」Eggsy說，淚水終於放緩，又可以呼吸。爹地緊緊擁抱著他，他感覺好過點了。

　　「那你就知道我這樣做是都是為了你好，甜心，即使會痛上一陣，即使你會短暫受苦。你明白嗎？」

　　「對，爹地。」Eggsy輕輕道，讓溫暖的洗澡水和爹地的懷抱撫慰他。他很肯定爹地是對的，即使他不理解背後原因。

　　「我好愛你，Eggsy。」Harry說，吻了吻他的頭頂。

　　「我也愛你，爹地。」Eggsy嘆了口氣，開始沉沉睡去，知道是時候離開浴缸爹地自然會叫醒他。和爹地一起安全安心得很。一如既往。風雨不改。


End file.
